warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunnypelt
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sunnykit |apprentice=Sunnypaw |warrior=Sunnypelt |mother=Tinycloud |father=Sparrowpelt |sisters=Pigeonfoot, Pebbleshine |brothers=Quailfeather, Parsleyseed |mentor=Plumwillow |livebooks= Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks = Unknown }} Sunnypelt is a ginger she-cat. Sunnypelt is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as part of Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt's second litter alongside Quailfeather and Pigeonfoot as Sunnykit, the first SkyClan kits to be born by the lake. As an apprentice, Sunnypaw was mentored by Plumwillow, and later earned her warrior name, Sunnypelt. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :Sunnykit's brother Quailkit squeaks that there are invaders, causing Sunnykit and Pigeonkit to scramble out of the nursery when a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Ivypool, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Fernsong come to SkyClan's camp. She puffs out her kit-fur against the weather as Quailkit asks if they are rogues, to which Tinycloud answers that they are ThunderClan warriors. Sunnykit meows that she thought ThunderClan were like foxes, and Quailkit answers that it is ShadowClan who act like that. Tinycloud asks Sunnykit and her siblings to be quiet, and they calm down. :Later, while Twigpaw is on patrol, Sparrowpelt talks fondly about his kits. The tom says that Pigeonkit and Sunnykit dared Quailkit to jump into the stream, despite just getting over his sniffles. When Violetpaw returns from finding the missing SkyClan cats, she is surprised to see so many cats in camp. She surveys the clearing, seeing Tinycloud on her back with Quailkit, Sunnykit, and Pigeonkit crawling over her. River of Fire : The Raging Storm :Sunnypaw watches Gravelpaw and Fringepaw practicing battle moves in the SkyClan camp. She tells Fringepaw to aim for his forepaws instead of his hindpaws. Sunnypaw leaves with SkyClan to return to the gorge, and gets stuck in mud. The ginger she-cat begins to sink, her life on the line. However, her Clanmates are quick to act and pull her out of the mud. Sunnypaw and the whole of SkyClan are brought back to the lake by Twigbranch's patrol a while later. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Sunnypelt joins Rootpaw and Dewspring when Rootpaw takes prey to show his thanks to Bristlepaw for saving him from drowning in the lake. As they draw closer to the border, Sunnypelt remarks that she thinks this is weird, with prey being so scarce, and there they are, giving it to another Clan. They are escorted to ThunderClan's camp by a patrol, and Rootpaw gives the prey to Bristlepaw, but she tells him she can catch her own prey, and gives it to the elders instead. Returning to camp, Sunnypelt comments that that was a waste of time and prey. Rootpaw asks the warriors if they noticed something odd about Bramblestar, and Sunnypelt just shakes her head. They hear some muttering coming from beneath the low branches of a pine, and find Tree, who appears to be holding a conversation with himself. Dewspring and Sunnypelt exchange a glace, and Sunnypelt's whiskers riffle with amusement as they pad away. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : She is now a warrior named Sunnypelt. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : She is now an apprentice named Sunnypaw. Trivia Interesting facts *Sunnypelt and her siblings have kittypet blood through Sparrowpelt and Clovertail. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Tinycloud: Father: :Sparrowpelt: Sisters: :Pigeonfoot: :Pebbleshine: Brothers: :Quailfeather: :Parsleyseed: :Violetshine: Aunt: :Cherrytail: Uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-uncle: :Sandynose: Half-aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Grandmother: :Clovertail: Grandfather: :Unnamed tom: Great-grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Grandniece: :Needlepaw: Grandnephew: :Rootpaw: First cousins: :Duskpaw: :Blossomheart: :Hawkwing: :Cloudmist: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetflake: :Reedclaw: :Finleap: :Dewspring: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Солнцегривкаde:Sonnenpelz (S7)fi:Sunnypeltpl:Słoneczna Skóra (KN) Category:SkyClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters